Lustful Opposites
by PaigeAdams5972
Summary: A one shot of Draco and Hermione. How is it possible to be attracted to someone that infuriates you? Dramione gets steamy in a professors living quarters during classes.


Warning: This Harry Potter fan fiction is of a sexual nature. Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world or any characters mentioned below. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling! I do however, own the plot of this fan fiction.

A/N: This is my first finished story and my first time writing smut. I appreciate any feedback so that I can work on refining my writing skills, that is if i have any. I will find out after i post this, hopefully someone dares read and review this. I want to thank my dear friend, Gene Paul, for encouraging me to write my own stories and post them on this site. Thank you G for the massive amount of encouragement, inspiration and intelligent conversation. I will never be able to thank you enough for all you have done for me.

Lustful Opposites By Paige Adams

Draco had Hermione pushed up against the wall, holding her hands above her head, the stone castle wall was cold and digging into her back. She was angry. They were spitting insults at each other as usual but this time they saw something different in each other's eyes; lust.

"Think you're so clever, don't you mudblood?" Draco spat. Draco hasn't used that word is years, that's why Hermione was so surprised to hear it come out of his mouth. But this time she wasn't insulted by it, no she was incredibly turned on by it. But he didn't need to know that right now...

"Back to the old name calling, huh, ferret?! Well here's another; you're a poor excuse for a wizard, you foul, loathsome evil little COCKROACH!" she yelled furiously. Their noses were touching. Both of them breathing so hard they could feel the others breath.

Hermione looked down to his lips. 'They look perfect, I wonder what it would be like to... NO!' Hermione thought. She snapped her eyes back up to his and bit her lip.

Draco saw the change in her demeanor. She was softer in a way 'she bit her lip after she looked at mine. Merlin, that's sexy. I bet she doesn't even know she is doing it or what she is doing to me.'

Hermione tried to free her hands but Draco was stronger. There was a shift in the air, there was an electric charge in the atmosphere.

Both of their chests were heaving. Draco's because he was trying to control himself from devouring her and biting that luscious lip himself. Hermione's because of the anticipation and fire running through her blood.

Draco looked down to that bottom lip again and caved. He leaned in, she took a surprised breath as his lips crashed down on hers. His lips were soft, Hermione didn't know what she thought of his lips before this kiss but now she knew that they were so enticingly soft. But he was forceful with the kiss, pleasantly so Hermione thought. How that made sense, she didn't know, didn't care at the moment as long as he never stopped.

He bit her lip, hard. Hermione groaned at the pleasure and pain he invoked within her. As her mouth opened with a groan from her this time, Draco bit softer and took advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hermione felt his knee slide between hers, his thigh pressed against her pubic bone. Draco released her hands from above her, placing on hand on her waist, the other flew to hold onto her soft brown curls. Meanwhile their tongues were battling for dominance. Hermione knew she would give in after a while but it turned her on knowing he would work for it.

Draco pulled on her hair. Hermione bit his lip. One of his hands ended up under her shirt as his thumbs massaged her stomach by her hip bones. Hermione's one hand was on Draco's upper arm, the other was pulling on his white blond hair. The hand that was on belly started circling under the top of her skirt. Draco's other hand was brought down to Hermione's shoulder, it slid to her arm and lifted and went over to her breast. Hermione arched into his hand as he kneaded the tissue rougher. As Draco mover his hand from her breast, she moaned in protest. He moved it to the first button on her white button down top. He broke away from her mouth and brought his lips to her neck.

"Merlin, Granger?" she smelled of something wonderful. 'What is that, it's so hypnotizing?' Draco thought.

Hermione worked her hands over to his chest and slowly trailed on hand down to his stomach. 'He has abs! Oh merlin, they feel so good. I wonder what they would feel like against my stomach...' Hermione mused.

Getting frustrated with her shirt buttons, Draco ripped the shirt apart and trailed kisses and bites down her neck and collar bone to her breasts. Hermione started unbuttoning his button down shirt from the bottom. Her hands enjoying the warmth from his skin underneath.

Hermione and Draco were so sensitive to each others touches that it was like being hyper aware of each other. As Hermione finally unbuttoned the whole way up she pushed the fabric off Draco's shoulders and threw it to the floor. She started exploring Draco's chest and stomach. She bent her head to give his chest kisses and swirled her tongue around his nipple. Hermione trailed a line with her tongue down to his stomach, past his belly button and stopped. As Hermione knelt to her knees, Draco placed both of his hands on the wall in front of him to steady himself.

Hermione was undoing Draco's belt with difficulty, she had a flash of anger when she whipped it off. She then proceeded to his pants button and zipper. "Merlin, Granger! Easy!" Draco said as she grabbed the top of his pants and both pants and boxers were forced to the floor and his shoes and pants were ripped to the other side of the room.

Draco was surprised to feel her place light kisses on his stomach and work her way slowly down. She bit his thigh and then sucked on the same spot. She released the suction and blew the same spot. It gave him chills. 'she must not be as much a novice as I thought.' was going though Draco's mind, meanwhile her hands were holding his hip and the other kneading his bum. That hand moved to his knee and slowly made its way up past his thigh. She lightly ran her fingertip on the inside of his leg. She stopped her hand and continued with working her way to Draco's dick. Hermione got a good look at it and gasped. It was bigger than she has ever seen before, not that she has seen many male genitalia, but she has seen a fair few.

Hermione looked up to Draco's face as her jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose up in silent question. Draco noticed her face and smirked. "What is that too large an endeavor for the Great War heroine, Granger? Whoa!" Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to lick Draco's base to the tip. Hermione swirled her tongue around his tip and started pulling more of Draco's length into her mouth.

Draco groaned and put a hand up to Hermione's shoulder. "My turn." he pulled her to her feel and up the wall again to their previous position with his leg between hers and he sucked on her bottom lip. He reached down and tore her button off her skirt but brought his hands to her shoulders and moved the straps of her bra down. He pulled her closer into his body and reached around to unclasp her bra one handed. He pushed both bra and shirt off her shoulders and dropped them to the floor.

'She's gorgeous! Why haven't we done this before? Draco thought. He caressed her breasts and gave her a chill even though it was rather hot in Hermione's professor's quarters. Draco rolled her nipples between his thumb and fingers. He bent down to lick, bite and tug.

"Draco enough, I need you." Hermione moaned.

"Oh yeah, you need me? How so?" Draco teased with a smirk.

"I need you. Inside me! Now!" she pleaded, in desperate need of release.

"Not so fast bookworm." he pulled away from her. They both felt a loss of body heat. "Get. On. The. Bed."

"Get. On. The. Bed." Draco snarled.

Hermione took a gasp and inhaled deeply. Seems she was anxiously holding her breath. She released the air from her lungs slowly and felt her muscles relax slightly. She pulled herself from the wall but wasn't fast enough for Draco. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Draco then hopped on top of Hermione and grabbed her wrists in his hand again and opened her legs to fit himself between them. Hermione struggled with her hands in his stronghold but she was desperately turned on by his roughness. She squirmed but it wasn't because she was trying to get away, no she was anxious to get closer to Draco.

Draco could feel how hot Hermione was getting. His skin against hers, he started kissing her neck roughly, adding nips of his teeth. He loved getting a woman so desperate that they begged. He loved seeing the pleasure in their faces as they climaxed. He trailed kisses and nips down her collar bone, he swirled around her breasts and nipples.

Hermione arched her back into him giving her breasts more stimulation. Hermione felt his hands on her stomach then her hips as he trailed his mouth down to her stomach. He trailed a finger down her hip bone to the button of flesh between her legs, through her panties. He could feel the wetness seeming through them. She was dripping, and ready for him. A burst of sensation shot through Hermione's body as his finger pressed on her clit.

Draco stopped for a minute to grab his wand. Hermione groaned at the loss of touch. Draco performed a spell to rid them of the rest of their clothing. He then cast the contraceptive charm.

Draco then resumed the stimulation to Hermione's bundle of nerves, his other hand gliding to her stomach as he lowered his head to Hermione's hip. He moved from her hip with his tongue to her inner thigh. He made sure to stay away from where she wanted him most, to drive her crazy with need.

"Mmm Draco, stop teasing!" Hermione pleaded, causing Draco to smirk.

Draco gave her what she wanted with a hard lick up her center folds. Hermione gasped. Draco expertly found her clit and started massaging it with his tongue. "Oh. Mm. Unh." Whimpered Hermione as she tried to find her release.

Her cute little noises were really getting Draco aroused. His length straining against the satin lavender colored sheets. He would never stop if she kept making noises like that. Without warning Draco plunged a finger into Hermione's core. "Oh don't stop!" She moaned. Draco smiled and massaged her insides for a minute and then added a second finger. Hermione started moving her hips up and down, giving herself more friction. Draco had to hold her down with a hand on her stomach as she was squirming so much.

The sensations Draco was giving Hermione was like nothing she ever felt with any other man. The chemistry. The passion. It was intense. It kept building between them and inside Hermione. Hermione was getting lost. She needed to be released from this buildup of pleasure. She raised her hips off the bed and moved them in circles. "Draco I need you! I need you so bad!" She yelled desperately.

"I'm right here Hermione. What more could you possible need of me?" He smiled mock innocently.

"Draco." She warned looking down at him.

"Hermione." He looked into her eyes and saw the desperate need. He could hardly control himself. He just wanted to plunge his cock right into her. "What's the magic word?" He taunted.

"Please. Draco. Now." Hermione grit her teeth, he was started to frustrate her.

"Beg me. It doesn't seem like you want me enough. Maybe we will just stop this." He started to fake pull away.

"No! Please!" She cried, almost tearing up. She grabbed his shoulders to keep him in place. "Draco! I need you! I want you so bad, it hurts! I want to see you come inside me. I need to feel you moving inside me. Please I need you." She begged. A part of her hated him for making her do this for him. She felt that she sounded so wanton but pushed that to the side of her mind because she knew that it turned him on.

Without giving a response to Hermione's begging and without warning Draco moved himself up to her and plunged himself into Hermione's wetness. They both moaned into each others mouths at the first connection. They both preferred their sex rough. Draco backed out slowly. He knew that slowly torturing her would drive her even crazier. As he loved not warning her, he started to plunge into her fast and hard.

Hermione whimpered in pleasure because of his movements. Yes, finally, she thought to herself, just what I want. Oh please, "oh yes, don't stop!" she said to him. And he pulled out all the way this time, she groaned at the loss, him knowing she was close to her climax, too close. He flipped her over and pulled her up with his arm on her stomach so she was on her hands and knees. "Touch yourself." He commanded. She knew what he meant and complied, she just need to feel him inside her again. She placed one hand to her breast, kneaded the flesh and then pinching her nipple. And then she would continue to the next breast.

Draco forced himself in hard and fast. Hermione felt him deep within her, pounding on her cervix at a steady but fast pace. Hermione was getting close, really close to her climax. She has been getting really close for a long time now. But Draco liked to keep building her up and building her up until she, almost quite literally, exploded.

Draco kept going in and out of her. Fast and then slow to stop her orgasm from taking over her too soon. Hard and then soft. And when he drove deeply it was the best sensation. She would just need a little more time to get herself there again, but Draco would keep changing something up so she would have to start almost from the beginning.

Draco was feeling the sensations build inside him and decided to finally let her and himself go. He brought his hand around her stomach and slid it down to Hermione's clit. At first just pressing it down for a minute and then, at her desperate whimpering started to move his fingers in circles.

Hearing her cries for release was getting too much for Draco, so he moved to nibble her neck. He pulled back thought she could do with a little more dominance from him. So he pulled back, pulled his hand from her clit and slapped her ass. Once, twice. And it had the desired effect.

Hermione felt bereaved when he pulled his hand from her apex between her legs, only to find immediate release upon the contact of his hand on her ass. Hermione felt warm, stinging tingles originating from her cheek. And it was a sting that hurt but in a pleasurable way. She enjoyed the tingles along with the pain. At the second time his hand made contact with her soft tissue, her core began to twitch. And then that was it, she wouldn't hold it back any longer. This was what she has been waiting for. It was bliss. She saw stars. She could feel her insides milking his shaft, as if begging to keep the friction until she rode out the spasms from within.

Draco let himself go as he felt a great wetness all over himself. He knew what he made her do and couldn't help but feel his ego soar. He came at the last of her twitches, inside of her. He groaned into her sweaty, lavender smelling curls. His release was as blissful as hers. Only there were fireworks behind his eyelids.

Hermione was so exhausted she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She collapsed on her stomach. The sheets underneath her belly were soaked but that detail hardly registered. Draco collapsed to the right side of Hermione, they're legs tangled, Draco's arm across Hermione's bare back. After a few minutes of labored breathing, when they were breathing slower, Hermione questioned, "Why are my sheets so wet? We're not that sweaty..." timidly.

Draco looked at her face to make sure she was being honest. Did she really not know what she could do? Was he the only one to do that to her? He knew it was rare but he had seen it happen in the past.

Draco rolled onto his side to get a better look at her. Hermione rolled to her side to face him. "You didn't know you could squirt?" He answered her question with another question. Hermione balked. "Is that what I did? Oh Merlin. But I don't understand. How? I never did that before."

Draco was amused and was in disbelief as well. "Maybe you haven't been fucked well enough to do it. Who have you been screwing?" Draco answered her with a smirk. Pleased that he did a good job and then some. He even managed to baffle the bookworm and the smartest witch of their age.

Hermione rolled onto her back and looked to the ceiling, "I think your right. That was bloody brilliant." She then looked over to see his smirk. "Don't let that get your head, its big enough you know." Draco chuckled at that statement. It was true. She looked self-conscious for a moment.

"For what it's worth, what you did was sexy as hell. You are also magnificent in bed. And I'm sure you'll throw this at me in the future, but you're bloody gorgeous." She gave him a smile. He moved to his back as she moved closer. He opened his arm to her and she tested her head on his shoulder. They both didn't want this moment to end.

Draco grabbed his wand and flicked it to bring the sheets up to cover them. Hermione kissed him on the cheek before nuzzling closer to his warm, naked body. Draco kissed the top of her curls and caressed her arm. They fit together perfectly, in every way imaginable. Their relationship was proof that opposites attract. And when they finally admit that they do the energy in the atmosphere, the intense passion, is pure bliss.

"I teach the 7th years Advanced Arithmancy to the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in an hour..." whined Hermione.

"And I'm teaching the 7th years advanced potions to the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs right about now." Groaned Draco. "I think we should play hooky and have another go." He said optimistically.

"Was that not satisfying enough for you? That better be a comment about your insatiable lust and not my ability to satisfy a man, Malfoy."

"Oh were back to surnames now, are we? Well Granger, I'll have to fix that." Draco rolled on top of Hermione and pried her lips open with his. After a few moments of a heated battle of lips, teeth, and tongues, they broke apart.

"What's my name again, Hermione?" He put emphasis on her first name.

"Draco." She breathed out.

"That's better. Get dressed, we have classes." As he pulled away, got off the bed and went to find his clothes. Hermione whined in protest. "I want to stay here all day and fix your insatiable self but headmistress McGonagall will have my head and oh no, I'll have to join the headless hunt this year..." she rambled.

Draco smiled at her bemusedly. "Granger, let's go shower. I can think of a few more things I want to try on you in there. Then we can go to our classes fully satiated. And I want to see your face this time as I make you squirt again."

Hermione gasped. Turned on all over again. She said the only thing that wouldn't come out in a sputter. "Okay." At that Draco picked her up from the bed, threw her over his shoulder, bare ass exposed to the air, and carried her to the ensuite bathroom. Needless to say they both missed the whole afternoon of classes, much to the amusement of their fellow professors and headmistress.

THE END!


End file.
